I love you secretly
by twilightgirl4life
Summary: Beetee and Wiress had been best friends since Wiress became a victor. Does he want anything more though?
1. Chapter 1

Beetee POV

I heard the doorbell ring a I jumped. I was currently working on a new music chip. An improved version of the one I made years ago that the people in the Capitol seemed to love. I hurried over to the door and saw Wiress. I smiled and brought her into the living room. Since she had become a victor we had become great friends and I may or may not have developed a little crush on her.

Well anyways she took out her plans notebook and handed it over to me. It looked like she was making a weather changing device. "A weather changer" I said and she nodded. I quickly looked over her calculations and praised her for her work. She smiled that beautiful smile was reserved for no one but me. My heart jumped but I regained composure. I handed her the music chip and with expert hands she opened it to the main unit and started re-attaching wires. I frowned when I noticed that she corrected a mistake I had not noticed before. She smiled, clearly satisfied with her work and she turned it on. A light flute tune started to play and Wiress started humming obviously knowing that tune. The song ended and she turned it off. It was silent for a moment before I said "You should know by now that you don't have to knock" She frowned and I immediately felt bad. "Well I know but" and her voice faded away. I sighed and said "Yeah I know its impolite." She nodded and smiled again.

She got distracted for a moment when she saw the time on my little wall clock. It was almost noon. "The Reapings Beetee they are on soon" I nodded and sighed. It wasn't my year to mentor but as a citizen of Panem I am required to watch the reapings and the Games of course. I turned on the small but workable T.V. set. The Reapings had actually happened earlier this morning but we had to wait seeing as I was in no mood to go see them first hand. Wiress watched with little interest until a boy about 14 or 15 was called to the stage. She gasped "Wiress Wiress whats wrong" She was starring intently at the screen now. "Look at" and she cut off. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes. Of course he was handsome. I couldn't compare to him, at least not in Wiress's eyes. All I was to her was her partner in crime and maybe even a brother. "Seriously Wire" I said snickering to hide my hurt. She looked up to me. "How old is he" She said. "Probably about 14 or 15 Wire, still too young your 19" and I'm 23. Probably to old for her in everyone's eyes.

I pushed myself off my chair and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some hot chocolate and made it. I grabbed two mugs, Wiress's says "women with wires are sexy" It was a birthday gift from Seeder and mine said "Kiss the inventor" Again a birthday gift from Seeder. That woman was always finding special ways to make us blush. I brought over her mug and she took it gratefully. After the Reapings were over we sat in silence working on our projects. The clock struck four and Wiress left as she does everyday. She comes back at six and she sleeps in one of the extra rooms that is hers. I have a room in her house as well for when I decide to go to her house. We tried sleeping apart in separate houses but after we both met we were each others better half so we said stay in the same house. We've been that way ever since. That was probably when I started falling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beetee POV 5 days later the Games have started

I woke up to a scream and I ran to Wiress's room expecting to see her thrashing about. I found the room to be empty. I walked down to the Living Room and saw Wiress curled up on the couch. I walked over to her slowly praying silently that she wasn't having a flashback. Wiress's games were a pretty violent year. I remember mentoring that year. I watched Wiress closely. I asked my fellow victor if I could mentor Allina if I could mentor Wiress and she agreed, but not before giving me a look saying don't get attached. So she said okay and I've been watching Wiress ever since. I got over to her and I saw her eyes glued to my little television set. I looked over and rolled my eyes. Of course she screamed because Finnick got hurt. She looked at me and smiled. She saw me roll my eyes of course. That woman notices everything. "What Beetee you" Her words faded away but of I knew what she was saying, as always. "Yeah Wiress jealous sure" I started laughing and she frowned. "What's the matter Wire" I said when I saw tears in her eyes. She blinked them away and tried to smile at me, but it didn't look like her smile. She got up and got her journal off the desk. Wiress loved to write. I always wanted to read the little purple book, but I could never bring myself to do it. "Beetee I'm going" and her voice faded out. "Bye Wiress" She smiled and walked out. I made a pot of coffee and turned the games back on. Our girl tribute had died in the bloodbath but the boy was still going strong. He did very well in the bloodbath, killing both careers from 2 and the girl from 12. After that he took what they had and ran. Smart boy. He has been hiding near a river ever since. I put my mug down and I saw Wiress's journal on the table. I picked it up and frowned. Maybe a little peak wouldn't hurt. I quickly flipped it open to a random page. Boy this book went back to before her reaping. This must have been her token in the Games. This particular page was about the first day she saw me after the games.

***Wiress's Diary***

** Dear Diary**

** I bet you thought you wouldn't be hearing from me again. Well I did it, the impossible. I came back from the Hunger Games. I realized my last couple days in the arena that I only stayed alive because I wanted my mentor Beetee to be happy with me, He treated us like we had a chance, even though neither of us really did. We were just two scrawny kids from the inventors warehouse. He had faith in us and I felt bad for him. So I tried. I stayed in the shadows until there were only three of us left. All I had for weapons were a spear. A bow, and a wire. My key to coming home. I sprung a pretty complicated trap and they were dead just after Cladius Templesmith invited us to a feast. I had won. I remember seeing Beetee smile at me. My heart had fluttered. I looked at him for the first time. It seems his eyes were a piercing green. He was muscled, but only a little. As I was loosing consciousness I swore he held my hand, though I couldn't be sure. **

** *End Of Page***

Wow, she thinks I have nice eyes and she remembered me holding her hand. Wow, but the big question is, does she have feelings for me. I flip to a page from a couple of days ago.

***Diary Page***

** Dear Diary,**

**I've given up on Beetee. He will never want me when he could have any woman in district 3. Why would he want broken crazy me? I don't blame him though. I'm not appealing in any way. I'm probably a child in his eyes. **

** *End Of Page***

** Wiress POV**

Beetee and I have been drifting apart lately. I decide to go over and talk, maybe even tell him how I feel. I'm about to knock but I remember that he said to just walk in so I do. I am shocked by what I see. Beetee has his tongue stuck down some girl's throat. The first emotion that hits me is betrayal followed by sadness, jealously, and anger. I gasp and he finally notices me. My plan book falls to the floor. I run out the door, tears in my eyes and a confession on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beetee POV**

Oh god. I jump off the couch and run out the door. Kayla will understand. The only reason we do this is because neither of us can have who we want. Like me, she is in love with her best friend. I run for Wiress. I'm practically barging down her door, but she doesn't answer. I don't blame her. I should have told her about Kayla. "Wiress open up please" I hear a click of the lock and the door opens. "Beetee go away" Wiress says sniffling. Her eyes are red and puffy and I know that she has been crying. "Wiress I'm so sorry, its not what it looked liked" Wiress rolls her eyes. "Beetee i'm crazy not stupid" I look over at her. "Wiress you are not crazy, please just give me a second to explain." Then she slammed the door in my face

I walked back to my house where Kayla was waiting. "Beetee she obviously likes you" I glare at her. My glasses slide down my nose and I fix them. "If she did before she doesn't now" Kayla walks over to me from her place on the couch. "Beetee give her some time, she just saw the man of her dreams kissing another woman, now sorry bu I have to go. I have a date" I look at her one eyebrow raised and she laughs. "Yes Beetee he finally asked me out" She smiles as I push her out the door. "Where something pretty" She rolls her eyes "I'm always pretty" she calls back. I sit down on the couch and finally realization hits me. What did I do, I could have just lost my best friend.


End file.
